The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable hybrid of Guzmania hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DANCE’. The new Guzmania ‘DANCE’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventors in 2006, and then first flowered in 2009, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The female or seed parent is the Guzmania lingulata inbred line identified by code 06634322 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is the Guzmania wittmackii inbred line identified by code 06634122 (unpatented).
Guzmania is a member of the Bromeliaceae family. Guzmania is predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species and is native to the tropics. For the most part, species vary in diameter from 7 or 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth-edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brilliant colors and may last for many months. The range of colors for Guzmania is generally from yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red-purple. White or yellow, tubular, three-petaled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short-lived.
Guzmania may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Typically, the plants are shaded from direct sunlight. During the Spring to Autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Guzmania is native to tropical America. Leaves of Guzmania are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks Guzmania plants have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx. The ovary is superior and the seeds plumose.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently performed by vegetative means through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation of Guzmania can also be from offshoots which can be detached from the mother plant and grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Guzmania are well known. For a detailed discussion, reference is made to the following publications, which are incorporated herein by reference: Benzing, David H., THE BIOLOGY OF THE BROMELIADS, Mad River Press, Inc., Eureka (1980); Zimmer, Karl, BROMELIEN, Verlag, Paul Parey, Berlin (1986); and Rauh, Werner, BROMELIEN, Verlag Eugen Ulmer, Stuttgart (1981).
A Guzmania inbred is produced by brother/sister crossing over several generations to produce a genetically homozygous plant selection. A hybrid cultivar is produced by crossing two genetically distinct inbred lines, collecting seeds produced by the cross, and germinating seeds so-produced to make hybrid plants. The hybrid seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Guzmania cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Guzmania hybrid cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed. The new Guzmania ‘DANCE’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.